coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3234 (3rd June 1991)
Plot Audrey thinks Alf values his profit margin more than her. Alf is stung and agrees to have a word with Ivy. Steph can't find her silk scarf, unaware that Steve stole it to keep as a love-token. Steve storms out again when Liz complains about him mooching around. No plants grow in the Wiltons' garden because of the shadow cast by the boat. Derek is afraid to tackle Des about it and makes excuses to Mavis. A slip of the tongue makes Ivy worry that Alf plans to get rid of her. Liz believes Steph led Steve on. Des tells her that he didn't need any encouragement. Jill Devonshire, the loss assessor, inspects No.9. Jack uses his charm to ensure a good report. Jill is suspicious about the damage to the hallway as it's at the opposite side of the house from the bathroom. Steph spots Steve spying on her at work. She tells Des to sort him out as he's beginning to give her the creeps. Mike and Jackie disagree over the running of the factory. Mavis doesn't believe the boat will ever launch and demands action from Des. She's mollified when he shows her the engine he's just bought. Steph is livid that Liz thinks she encouraged Steve. Andy works out that Steve's scarf is Steph's and thinks she gave it to him. Ivy braces herself for bad news but Alf just tells her that she's a good worker. Jack is confident that they've got away with the insurance claim. Mike gives Jackie an engagement ring and they make up. Alf tells Audrey to sack Ivy herself if she wants her out. Audrey says that she will - first thing tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Jill Devonshire - Jane Lancaster Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Ingram's Textiles - Factory floor *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 27th February 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 57" where Liz McDonald argues with Steve about his exams. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ivy fears for her job. The situation with Steve begins to get beyond Steph's grasp. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,632,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:1991 episodes